Outside
'"Outside" '''is the third episode of ''Hellfire, the ninth season, and the 159th episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, airing on July 11, 2015. In the episode, the search for Cecil in Torrance begins. Natalie makes a questionable decision. Landon and Theo continue their fight. The lockbox is found. This episode is named after "Outside" by Calvin Harris featuring Ellie Golding. The Episode SCORPION TRAIL HOTEL Landon was in Theo's face. Theo was screaming right back into it. "YOU DESTROYED HER!" Landon shouted, "YOU DESTROYED ALYSON CRUMLEY'S LIFE!" Theo backed away. "I wasn't sure who I was at that point." "What the HELL does that mean?" Landon said. "I..." Theo stammered, "I wasn't sure..." "YOU MARRIED A GIRL!" Landon hollered, "YOU HAD A CHILD!" Theo nodded. "Alyson properly owns the child now. She won the custody battle." "Wasn't much of a battle," Landon said, "As I recall. You practically gave the boy away." "Because you're right, "Theo said, "I destroyed Alyson's life." The two men fell silent. Theo maintained his gaze with Landon. "How old," Landon said, "Is the child now?" "10," Theo said, "10 years, four months. His name is Andy. Andy Crumley." Landon got up and hugged Theo. Theo opened his mouth to say something, but the shock didn't let him. He just hugged his brother back. Landon started crying. "I'm sorry, Theo," Landon said, "I'm so sorry." "Dammit," Theo said, feeling his own waterworks beginning, "I'm sorry, too." "You have nothing to be sorry for," Landon said, "I do. I always looked up to you. Even though you're younger." "So did I," Theo replied. SAWYER ISLAND "Austin," Katherine said. Austin turned around. He smiled at her. "Austin!" Katherine cried. She hitched up her skirt and ran toward her husband. He was on the other side of the brook. He looked so happy. The children were behind him. Katherine leapt over the brook and hugged her husband. "I was so worried," Katherine said, rubbing her hand in his hair, "I thought you were dead." "Katherine," Austin said, stolid. Katherine opened her eyes. The kids were gone. She backed away to look at Austin's face. There was a hole in his chest. Dried blood was frozen in a column down his chest. "Do you have the box?" Austin asked. Katherine nodded slowly. "Where is it?" Austin prodded. He sounded scared. "In Sawyer Gulch," Katherine said, "Where you hid it." "NO!" Austin cried, "YOU'RE LYING! YOU DON'T HAVE IT!" Katherine stepped back. Her shoe fell in the brook. "I have it," Katherine lied, "It's right here with me." Austin seemed relieved. "You cannot lose it," Austin told his wife, "You mustn't lose that box." "I won't," Katherine said. She reached out for him, but he had gone. Katherine looked down. Her foot was red. Bloody. She turned to look at the brook. It had turned crimson. Above her, the sky was opening in a storm of hail and fire. Darkness fell. She collapsed. SCORPION TRAIL HOTEL Cas collected Brian, Sarah, Henry, Oliver, and even Sabrina for their journey into Torrance. Cas didn't want another outburst and realized that Sabrina had the same power to calm him down as Theo did. But Theo was asleep with Landon in one of the rooms, and Cas didn't want to bother them or their reunion. "Kanton," Cas said, "Would you mind joining me for my trip into Torrance? I need at least one other FBI agent." "With pleasure," Charlie Kanton said. "Are we all set?" Cas asked the group. The Deputies saluted and Sabrina nodded. "Right," Cas said, "Onward." Natalie's door opened and she ran out to Charlie. "Be careful, Charlie," she said, "It's dangerous out there." Charlie looked confused. "Why are you concerned about me?" he asked. Natalie's smile fell. "Oh," she said, "I...no reason...I'm sorry...um...I better go back and see what the Weeping Angels are doing in an old house..." Natalie retreated into her room and closed the door slowly. "Smooth," Cas said, "Or as some people say: Nice bruh." Charlie blushed. Cas led his team to the elevators. From the hall, Jessie Peck stared in anger. STEEL ROOM Katherine was slapped awake. Her hand flew to her face. Cecil Wannaker stood over her. "Good evening," Cecil said. He lunged forward. Katherine barely had time to blink before Cecil wrapped his hand around her neck and hoisted her into the air, pinning her against the wall. Katherine gasped for air, but none came. "Where's the box?" Cecil demanded. "B-box?" Katherine managed. "You've been doing some chatter-chatter in your sleep," Cecil said mockingly, "Talking about a box. A lockbox. Kept somewhere in Sawyer Lurch." Katherine froze. She suddenly realized he may know the contents of the box. Or worse, what evidence lay inside. What it meant for him. And for her. She started wriggling, trying to break free. Cecil tightened his grip, one hand on each side of her neck. Katherine let go of his arms and brought her own hands up through the middle of his arms. She grabbed his head and pinched his eyes, driving her thumbs deep into his corneas. Cecil screamed and let go. She slid to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and ran toward the enormous iron door. But it was locked. Cecil grabbed her from behind and wrenched her away from the door. Katherine tried to kick him, but he grabbed her legs too. Soon, she was tied to a column in the center of the room. Katherine saw Cecil's eyes were bleeding. "Where are we?" Katherine asked, still confused as to her own whereabouts. "Torrance," Cecil spat, wiping blood from his forehead, "I know about Austin's lockbox. All the evidence necessary to incriminate me. Father Kelly told me about it. It's locked up someplace safe. I assumed he had left it in Torrance. Right under my own nose." He spat on the floor. "If I had known he had left it in Sawyer Gulch, I probably wouldn't have blown it up." Katherine didn't know what to say. She certainly didn't want to talk about the lockbox. "Where are we?" Katherine asked again, "A metal box isn't Torrance." "Torrance Bank," Cecil said, "Bank vault. Reinforced with extra steel after four murders in this building. All related to me, naturally." Katherine shivered. Cecil leaned down so his bloody sockets were in Katherine's face. "Where's the box, Kat?" he asked. Katherine didn't reply. Cecil wiped his eyes again. Katherine leaned forward and snapped down on his nose. She felt a piece of flesh in her mouth. She spat it out. Cecil hollered in pain. He staggered to his feet, feeling his nose. "YOU BITCH!" he screamed. He kicked Katherine in the face. She blacked out. ON THE ROAD An FBI van sped the search team toward Torrance, Arizona. Sabrina and Cas were in the front seats, with Cas at the wheel. "Is the FBI trying to locate Katherine?" Sabrina asked. "Kind of," Cas said, "Now that we know the blood on the wall is hers, we need to make sure she didn't open the Chamber of Secrets. If you know what I mean." Sabrina smiled. "Landon and I think that Katherine will try to leave a message about where she is. If she can. She's smart." "Sorry," Cas said, "But it's not likely. I've been through this before. People who have experienced this kind of trauma don't want to be found, regardless of innocence or guilt." Sabrina stared out the window at the passing ruins of Sawyer Gulch. She could make out the Sheriff's mansion and apartment complex, destroyed and crumbling. It looked like a World War II ruin. Her eyes moved toward the old law office. Something glimmered on the wreckage. Sabrina sighed. She hoped there would be more glimmers in their futures. SCORPION TRAIL HOTEL Theo was shaken awake. Director Grave stood over him. "An FBI car has been stolen," Grave told Theo, "One of your volunteers, Jessie Peck, is missing." "Ah..." Theo said, "Sheitz." Grave crossed his arms. "Find the car. Find Mr. Peck. Don't screw this up too." "Yes, sir," Theo said. Landon was awake now too. "Need help?" Landon asked. Theo smiled and nodded. "Excuse me," Kelly Tramway said from the hall, "Are you looking for Jessie?" "Yes," Landon said, "Why?" "I saw him," Kelly said, "Hurrying down the stairs a few minutes ago. Is he in trouble?" "He might be," Theo said, putting on his jacket. "You and Maggie should come with us," Landon said, "To find Jessie." "Oh," Kelly said, smiling, "Can we? I mean, we don't want to intrude...but it's so boring to just sit around..." Theo pondered for a moment. "Fine," he said. He looked at Landon. "I trust you." TORRANCE Cas stopped the van in Torrance. "What the hell?" Cas muttered. The search party unloaded. The town was deserted. "It's a ghost town," Sabrina said. "Come on," Cas said, "Let's try the police station first. That's where Cecil might be." "They're probably just on lockdown," Sabrina said, "I doubt the entire town just disappeared overnight." "Hey," Henry said, "Check this out." Henry showed Sarah a small light from inside one of the stores. "Stay in the middle of the street!" Charlie Kanton called, "There's something not right about this place..." "No..." Henry said, "There's something in this store..." "I see it too," Sarah said. "It's like..." Cas looked over. No, he thought, Dear God no. "GET DOWN!" he shouted. Sabrina, Brian, Oliver, Charlie, and Cas hit the ground. The shop exploded. Sarah and Henry were killed instantly. "OH MY GOD!" Sabrina cried. She ran to the charred corpses of Sarah and Henry. She desperately tried to help them. Oliver pulled her back. "I'm taking her back to the van!" Oliver said, "It's not safe!" "You go too," Cas told Brian. Brian and Oliver ran with Sabrina in tow. Cas turned to Charlie. "Cecil planted traps," Cas said, "Be careful." "You think Cecil did this?" Charlie asked, "How can you be sure?" Cas shook his head. "It's the only explanation we have." Charlie pulled a radio from his belt. "Kanton to Love. Requesting backup in Torrance. Two down." The radio crackled. "Backup en route. Information from Grave: Austin Devereaux was ordered to return to the US by Cecil Wannaker. Also, that stolen cruiser we mentioned earlier; Jessie Peck did not steal it. We found him in the lobby, absolutely hammered. Someone else took it." "Thanks," Kanton said, "We'll keep an eye out." They pressed onward. Natalie stopped the stolen FBI cruiser in front of the Bank of Torrance. She glanced down at the iPhone GPS tracker she had put on Austin's phone. It was pinging from inside the bank. Natalie opened the car door. ON THE ROAD "STOP THE CAR!" Landon cried. Theo slammed on the brakes. Kelly and Maggie lurched in the backseat. "What's wrong?" Theo asked, "Are you sick?" "No," Landon said, "I saw something." He opened the car door and ran into the wreckage of Sawyer Gulch. "Stop him!" Maggie said, "He can get hurt!" "LANDON!" Theo cried, jumping out of the car and running after his brother. Landon could barely hear his brother's cries against the wind as he ran. He stopped in front of the destroyed law office. A rusty, red box was glinting in the setting sun. He lifted it. The initials KED were engraved on the lid. "What is that?" Theo asked. Landon turned the box so Theo could read the letters. Theo shrugged. "So?" "Katherine," Landon breathed, "Katherine Evelyn Devereaux." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Theo's story received another wrinkle; when he was younger, he was married to a woman with he had a son, Andy. The fight between Landon and Theo ended, having both put their differences aside. Katherine and Austin kept a lockbox containing the evidence needed to incriminate Austin. Landon and Theo found it. Deputies Henry Robertson and Sarah Wilkes died in Torrance. They are the first characters this season to die. Natalie stole an FBI car to track Austin's phone, searching for answers and closure. References Natalie was watching Blink. The blood on the wall in The Chamber of Secrets, as well as the book itself, was referenced. Trivia *Alyson Crumley's surname was a spinoff of the name Chumley, the surname of a character from Under the Dome. *The self-defense sequence in the bank scene was taken from a self-defense video. *Producers found themselves trying to include extras in this season. They decided to drop the cast significantly for Part 2 and Season 10. Category:Episodes Category:Hellfire Episodes